The Illusion of the Weeping
by AnnabethReads
Summary: This is like the games, when they decide for night to fall and all anyone can do is hide and pray for the sun to return. I want the sun to return, I miss its brightness, its simplicity, the way it ignited the meadow behind my house and turned Willow's brown hair light. The darkness returned, the Capitol chose for night to fall once again and this time our sun will not be returned.
1. Chapter 1- Meadow of Fire

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All Rights to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Meadow of Fire_

Black. Everything I see is black. No lines, no definite shapes, just darkness and an echoing thud in the distance.

I feel like this is the games, when they decide for night to fall and all anyone can do is hide and pray for the sun to return. I want the sun to return, I miss its brightness, its simplicity, the way it ignited the meadow behind my house and turned Willow's brown hair light.

Her little curls would bounce, as she jumped into Peeta's arms. She was free, I was so sure it was over. I was wrong.

The darkness returned, the Capitol chose for night to fall once again and this time our sun will not be returned.

I watched as the meadow burned, fire taking away the green leaves and turning them to ash. But that wasn't even the beginning. This was:

Breeze blew in from the crack in the window; the white curtains blew into the bedroom. My leg was hanging limply around the sheets of the bed, Peeta's leg inter winded with my other one as both arms held me closely. My hands covered his, our rings breaking the contact on our ring fingers. The smells that wafted through the room were sweet, it was Peeta's scent, the sugar and cinnamon he used the day before clinging to his hair and shirt even though he dusted them off. Everything was sweet everything seemed perfect.

"KATNISS!" A voice yelled from the window, my eyebrows furrowing at the sudden wake up call. I unclasp Peeta's hands and rise from the bed, the wind wrapping around my bare arms as I walk towards the window.

"Johanna? Why are you up?" I question the woman two stories below me. She and Gale live next door, in the house that once belonged to Haymitch before he passed away.

"Katniss, you and Peeta need to come over here immediately! It's urgent." With that she is off again, her long legs running from my perpetual image. I attempt to pull on a sweatshirt, getting back to the bed to awaken Peeta. He looks at me groggily, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"Peeta, Johanna says we need to go over immediately. It's urgent, come on." I urge him to wake up, he obligates and sits up, running both hands through his blond hair. I head over to his side and grab the prosthetic leg that leans on the nightstand, moving the sheets away from the stump that his thigh ends with.

He easily gets the leg on, covering it with his pajama pants again and giving me a sweet smile.

"Thank you, beautiful." He kisses me, my mind breaking from the running its been doing about what's going on.

I grab his hand and together we head for our door, opening it quietly in case Willow was still asleep.

"We should bring her. You know, in case she wakes up sooner than anticipated." I nod at Peeta's suggestion and release his hand, walking down the hall to the pink room of my daughter. Upon opening the door I hear a knock from downstairs. Peeta gets it and I hear Gale's voice this time, he is just as freaked out as Johanna.

"Katniss, we'd better hurry!" Peeta calls up the stairs, I rush to gather Willow.

"Come on Will, we're heading over to see Auntie Johanna and Uncle Gale." I whisper to my daughter, stroking down her halo of dark hair. She opens her blue eyes and yawns.

"Okay mommy." She whispers, wrapping her dainty arms around my neck and snuggling into the crook of my shoulder. I throw a blanket over her body, remembering the cool breeze and wanting to keep my girl warm. She tucks her legs up and curls into a ball in my arms, it's hard to believe that she is almost 5.

I head for the stairs, tucking the blanket around every hole exposing my daughter.

She clutches the duck to her stomach a little tighter when I exit the house, our dog Juniper following close behind with her ears back and tail low.

I make it to Johanna's and Gale's, Johanna was biting her nails while taping her foot. She catches sight of me and runs towards us.

"Inside, we have big problems." She says, scooping up the brown dog beside me and rushing ahead. I follow quickly and only now realize the fear building in my chest.

"Katniss," Peeta shuts the door behind us, once we entered. "It's the Capitol. Enobaria has gathered a group of angry rebles-"

"An army." Gale interrupts, Peeta nods quickly.

"An army, a very large army that managed to override this Capitol and take over the system. They are attacking, seeking revenge, they are trying to find us Katniss." His voice seems hollow and my stomach feels like stone.

"Why?" I choke out. "Everything has been going well for 20 years, why now?" I demand loudly.

"She was building up her team, putting up defenses and starting a revolution. She's invaded Districts 1 through 10 already; few people are left alive and taken to the Capitol hostage cells. The same ones they kept Peeta, Annie, and I in." Johanna's eyes water with tears but she manages to blink them back. "Gale called an evacuation, everyone has heard the mayor broadcast this morning and are readying themselves to leave for the mountains. Evacuation is at 12pm, we need you two to get ready."

"We can't just all leave, they will come searching for us and then everyone is doomed." Peeta says. "Katniss and I will stay, try to find Enobaria and destroy the main source of the attack. You guys take Willow."

"No Peeta, it won't work. Enobaria is being kept safe, she won't be on the battle field, not until everyone is dead at least, and then she will come and take what she wants." Johanna's eyes are dazed by the different thoughts reeling through her mind.

"What do you suggest we do then?" I ask, rubbing my hand over Willow's back.

"Peeta's right, if we leave they will come find us." Gale says, I finally catch his red eyes. "That's why we need to keep what they want here, we need to remove the extra unwanted targets that can get in their way."

"What do they want?" I ask, his eyes staying with mine.

"They want the Mockingjay and her army."

"Army? What army do I have?" I ask, looking to Peeta this time.

"Apparently we are. Johanna, Gale, and I."

"That's stupid, why would they think I have an army of my own. One composed of three people, nonetheless." I tap my foot in agitation.

"We're not sure, maybe it was because we brought down President Snow. We were all apart of his execution."

"What about Annie and her son? Where is my mother? How do we know that they aren't all dead?" I demand as tears skirt the edges of my eyes.

"We don't. We just have to hope that an escape was planned for those districts as well and that everyone is hiding safely in the woods." Johanna says.

"They're not going back to thirteen are they?" I ask suddenly.

"No, that would be the last resource. Thirteen was unknown of before, now it's out in the open, they will be attacked just like everyone else. My only idea is-" But she never got to finish her idea. Not when a sudden amount of grey smoke clouded the windows.

Gale rose quickly and ran to the entrance, swinging the door open only to shut it quickly after.

"This can't be right! How the hell did they get here so quickly?" Gale paced to his desk, pulling up different images of the war and shaking his head in disapproval.

"They skipped 11, jumped straight for 12 and are doing a loop."

"Wouldn't that be costly, why would they do that?" Johanna asks him, walking to the images and scanning the battlefields.

"This can't be right." She breathed, running a hand through her hair.

"Okay everyone to our house, cover your mouths and try not to open your eyes." I demand, covering Willow's head with the pink blanket. Everyone got up and pulled their shirt over their mouths.

"I've got the dog, Gale get the bags we packed." Johanna says, taking Juniper in her arms.

Gale swung two large backpacks over his shoulder with a grunt and ushered us all out.

We ran for the house, the air suffocating us as Willow sobbed to catch a breath. Our house is 30 yards away, a whole death written 30 yards that I fear could kill someone.

We arrived to the door, my eyes jumping to my surroundings as Peeta fumbles to open the door. It is through those simple glances that I catch the flames. Fire spitting itself up into the sky as it fought with the meadow, its victory being declared as it got closer to town.

This war has just begun.

* * *

**A new story, a new idea. Hey, maybe this will work! **

**Comment what you think!**

**-Valentina **


	2. Chapter 2- Blob in the Sky

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Blob in the Sky_

"No time for a battle I guess. We need to get Willow out of here." Gale stresses, I'm whispering sweet nothing to Willow as she sits on the counter.

"Jo, I need help getting her bag packed. Do you mind?" I ask. Johanna gets up from her bar stool and follows me to the dark pink room.

Smoke skimmed the ceilings due to a few windows staying open but Peeta was up here shutting them and changing his clothing while packing him and I a bag.

"Go change, I'll get her dressed." Johanne offers, taking Willow from my arms and giving a sullen shushing into her small ear.

I head for my room, opening the door to find Peeta frantically folding shirts and pants along with some underclothes. His hands were shaking and his muscles were rigid. This was possibly causing a hallucination. I kneel down next to him and take one of his hands, he clenches the other into a fist at my contact.

"Peeta," I whisper slowly, talking to him the way I always do when he gets like this. "Peeta, it's me, Katniss. Sweetheart, you're okay, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you or anyone. Look at my eyes." I say gently, tipping his chin up with my free hand and watching his pupils' dilate from the words working on him.

"Sorry." He says in a raspy voice.

"That's alright. No one got hurt, you're fine, I'm fine, and Willow is fine." I promise him, kissing his full pink lips. "I'm going to change, here pack the blanket." I offer, throwing our large but light blanket that Phoebe, the towns seamstress made for us.

As I throw on my hunting gear I watch the meadow, the fire was peeking from the horizon and soon all of it will be gone. My heart clenches and I feel sick. That was my father's meadow, that was my meadow, that is Willow's meadow. We all lived there and now it is up in flames.

"It's all gone." I say with a brim of tears covering my eyes.

"It will grow back. Once winter comes the snow will cover it, melt and produce new wildlife. I promise." Peeta kisses my cheek and heads back to packing as much as possible.

Finally dressed I head back to Johanna and Willow.

"Mommy I don't want to go outside." Willow whimpers grabbing my leg and beginning to cry again. I kneel down and hold her small shoulders

"It's alright baby, mommy and daddy won't let anything bad happen." I kiss her head and wrap the blanket around her shoulders once again. She was dressed similar to me: Jeans, a black top, and our leather jackets. She had her silver chain with a single black pearl necklace swinging around her neck and a braid looping over her shoulder.

"Here, tuck it inside so you don't lose it." I suggest, tucking the pearl necklace into her shirt and stroking her cheek with my thumb.

She had Peeta's eyes, so blue and deep that they were like the ocean. Everything else was like me though, her hair, nose and smile and tiny ears. People in the square would call her a mini Katniss and the first time my mother ever laid eyes on her she began to cry saying how similar Willow was to me.

She is gentle however, with a soft tone and warm smile. She is stubborn but only when she needs to be and is brave. So very brave!

"Katniss we should go. Everyone is evacuating through the West side of town. Come on." Johanna leaves the room with a backpack over her shoulder.

"No tears." I say to my daughter. She takes a strong inhale and nods.

"No tears." She says back, holding around my neck and wrapping her legs around my waist. As I rose I could feel her duck hit my back. The toy was her first ever and one of her most cherished items. It has floppy wings and is a soft as can be. Her blanket, necklace, and duck are the few things she can't live without.

Once downstairs I watched as Peeta and Gale soaked small towels in the sink and handed them to everyone. We seethe knives and I sling my bow and arrow around my shoulder

"Put it over your nose and mouth, it will keep smoke out of your lungs." Gale instructs, I place the wet towel over Willow's mouth and nose telling her to hold it up and to keep her eyes closed. I put my towel over my nose and mouth and look to Peeta.

"Can you take our bags?" I ask him through a muffled towel. He nods and picks up the two large bags.

"Alright lets go, the town siren should be going off any minute now." Peeta urges us out the door while Gale picks up Juniper who has a muzzle of wet towels around her snout.

~.~.~

The air was thicker than before. The sun didn't look like it was there, or at least it was but all anyone could see was a blob in the sky.

Willow began to cough in her towel like the rest of us, the coverings weren't doing all to good at keeping smoke from our lungs. In the square people were frantic, running around and finding their families.

"Stay close, we-" Johanna once again couldn't finish speaking because there was sudden gunfire above.

The screaming began and soon everyone was trying to escape while more bullets flew around. Peeta ran beside me as we shoved the crowd away from us and directed people to follow our lead. Willow was crying loudly but far off we heard bombs following us, her cries were nothing compared to the shake of the ground.

"They're coming!" An older woman cried loudly, pointing to the sky as a hovercraft dropped a claw full of people dressed in black. They reminded me of peace keepers, only not so peaceful and they were decked out in these shiny black suit.

"Everyone keep running! Don't stop until you can't find district 12! Hide yourselves anywhere you can find!" Gale demands, his voice boomed through the crowd.

More gun fire exploded behind us, my heart pounded so hard against my chest I thought it might beat right out.

"Come on Katniss keep running." Peeta encouraged, I pushed Willow higher up my shoulder and continued forward.

Willow's hair jumped by my nose, it smelled of lilac, the same scent she was born with and I always enjoyed. Then the braid stopped bouncing, her body stopped weighing on mine. Someone forcefully pulled her out of my own hands.

"WILLOW!" I screamed, turning to find my daughter in the hands of a peacekeeper. She dropped her duck, her blanket followed in a wave to the ground. People kept pushing, my body being shoved away from Willow.

Peeta ran forward, tackling the man and landing on top of him. Willow screamed out in pain and cried harder. I ran to grab her until my arms were put into a death grip. I could instantly feel the blood stop at my shoulders; my arms were paling at the lose of circulation.

"Katniss!" Peeta cried loudly as I thrashed in my captures arms. I was being dragged now, still screaming to be released. Then again my screams were just mixing with those of the people trying to get away.

"Katniss!" The faint voice of my husband floated in the crowd, its tremble was obvious and its anger was in its upmost presence.

For now I can only hope that he and Willow get out okay.

* * *

**Well if you have read Innocent Love's last author's note you will know that I promised a look at my poem.**

**So here it goes:**

**_There's war, and guns, and rape and death._**

**_The innocent die, and the evil find strength._**

**_The world begins to crumble,_**

**_the sky turns grey._**

**_Everyone gets sick,_**

**_hell is on its way._**

**_God holds his words and promises sin will end all._**

**_No one is safe,_**

**_we are all going to fall._**

**_Then the day comes,_**

**_the world begins to burn._**

**_Both innocent and evil will have their final quarrel._**

**_Death moves fast,_**

**_sending everything away._**

**_God is the judge and decides our fates._**

**_The evil go to hell,_**

**_the good stay in heaven._**

**_The world is finally at peace,_**

**_just like God intended._**

**Comment what you think :)**

**-Valentina**


	3. Chapter 3- No Tears

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: No Tears_

We were returning to the claw, me and a few other people of the district who ran the stands in the square. I watched as a boy cried loudly to his mother who was being hauled away. She shook her head as tears streaked her face but this only made him scream louder. Sudden gunfire was heard and the woman was set off. Like me she started kicking and thrashing, trying to get out of the grip so she can get to her son who I'm sure was dead. The bullet went straight into his chest.

"Got the Mockingjay?" One man asked in a deep robotic tone. The masks probably change the sound of voices.

"Right here." The man holding me laughed deeply, chucking me to the floor and kicking my head. I was dazed, my vision spotted and all I could make out was the shiny men around me, cuffing the hands and feet of everyone they've thrown on the floor. I felt cold metal touch my ankles, tightening around them and clicking shut. Then my wrists were bound together, they were put on too tightly, another reason for my wrists to bruise. I was picked up once again, finally coming back from the kick to the head and realizing we are in the claw, the one going up into the hovercraft, the same one in the Hunger Games only this time I'm not going to 13, I'm going to Enobaria's hiding place.

"Let them go!" I demand angrily.

"Let who go?" My captor asks in a snide voice.

"Everyone! Let those innocent people go and keep me!" I scream at him, moving my leg uncomfortably because of his sudden shift in my hold. "They have families." I finally say, biting my lip to keep from crying.

"Well, now that you mentioned it… we should probably kill their families as well."

"NO!" I scream at him, trying to wiggle from his grasp again, this only makes him laugh some more and tighten his grip.

I'm tossed in a cell with the other people and injected with something. The serum courses through my veins, my body tightens, and then nothing…

~Peeta~

"JOHANNA!" I cry out, finally making it to the front of the crowd, which has stopped somewhere in the middle of the woods.

"Peeta? Where's Katniss? What happened to her chin?" Johanna carefully lifts Willow's chin to see another droplet of blood fall from the open wound.

"They have her, Enobaria's army took Katniss." I cry to her, my tears falling faster down my hot cheeks.

"Mommy!" Willow sobbed at the mention of Katniss, her face falling on my shoulder.

Johanna is speechless, her eyes fill with tears but they never fall.

"Set camp here." She says to the large group of people in a tight voice. "Someone make a large fire." She adds, taking my arm and pulling me to Gale.

The man who resembled my Katniss sat on a log unwrapping Juniper's muzzle and offering her some water.

"Is everyone okay?" He asks with exhaustion leaking from his words.

"Katniss… they took her, Gale and we don't even have a clue as to where we can hide." Johanna explains, Gale looks limply at us as though waiting for Katniss to appear from the crowd. She never does.

"I'll make some calls, rally up the remaining districts and find their location. From there we can work together to find Enobaria and take back the prisoners." Gale rises from his log and takes Willow's face in his hands like Johanna.

"Is there a doctor here?" He asks the quiet group of people setting up shelter.

"What do you need Mayor Hawthorne?" A young woman asks, stepping forward in what looks like her hospital coat and a bunch of soot.

"I need you to help the wounded, deal with burns, cuts, stitch her chin up as well. The poor girl has been through enough, she doesn't need a banged up chin right now."

"Of course sir." The lady replies, stepping towards me and looking at Willow. "Hi sweetie I'm Heather, do you mind sitting on that stump and letting me close up that cut on your chin?" She asks, Willow gives a light nod and sniffles back her tears.

I sit on the stump, leaning back so Willow can lie on my chest and show her chin better to Heather. Luckily first aid kits were brought along, all full of important medical supplies from medicine to medical thread and a needle.

"This may sting a little and I would give you some numbing cream but the supply is low and we need to save it as well as possible. Is that alright with you?" Heather asks as she dabs the gash with a towel soaked in the stream near by.

"No tears." Willow whispers, lifting her arms and wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands. Heather takes this as an approval and puts down the towel.

"Relax your jaw, it will be less painful." Heather promises, setting the needle and starting the first stitch. Willow's body goes rigid with the pain and I can see the tears fill her eyes.

"First stitch is all done!" Heather announced giving Willow a warm smile. "Three more and we should be done. Do you think you can make it?" She asks.

"Yeah." Willow chokes out. I run a hand through her brown hair, the same way Katniss does it to her to sooth her and the same way I do it to Katniss.

It takes another 2 minutes, finally the thread is clipped and Heather rises.

"You were so good sweetie. I'm going to help the others who are hurt but for now why don't you relax?" Willow nods and curls up on my lap.

"Johanna," Heather calls the attention of my friend. "Can you go re-soak this towel for me? Willow can use something cold on her chin."

"Sure." Johanna takes the towel and looks to Willow quickly before leaving to the stream.

"You were so brave." I tell Willow as my fingers undo her braid and comb out her soft brown waves.

"Where's mommy?" Willow asks me, her voice tight from all the pain.

"I don't know baby, but mommy is also very brave. She'll come back soon and we will be able to go back home."

"What if she can't find us?" Willow asks, tugging at the string of my sweater.

"Then I promise, we will find her." I kiss her forehead and bring her head to my shoulder. She falls asleep quickly, all events of today taking over her energy.

"Here, Peeta." Johanna sits beside me on the stump and hands me the soaked towel.

"Thanks." I say, taking Willow from my shoulder and cradling her like a baby. I grab the towel and cup her chin with the cold fabric.

"Gale is trying to reach everyone he can think off from the other districts. Katniss will be fine." Johanna fiddles with her thumbs, the same thing she does when she might break down. I remember that when we were both in the Capitol. Everyday she would pace her cell and fiddle her thumbs, on days when she couldn't walk she would sit in a corner and once again play with her thumbs. Sometimes it didn't work, she started crying and would helplessly drop her hands to her side as her sobs racked her body.

"She has to be, we need her here." I say, still eyeing my friend's thumbs. "She's the only leader aside from Gale that these people will listen to. After a while Gale's authority will diminish because of the panic and no one is going to feel confident about our survival because we don't have our beacon of hope."

"You don't know that Peeta." Her fingers stop and she throws a glare at me with her dark eyes. "Don't throw an accusation like that about Gale, he's doing his best and will keep district 12 under calm circumstances."

"Yeah well he obviously wasn't paying enough attention because we hardly got out when Enobaria attacked! Katniss and helpless others are out there either dead or injured, or being held captive because he couldn't keep a better handle on things!" I throw back, anger coursing through me and making my muscles go rigid.

"He did the best he could! Do you think he would want Katniss or anyone else for that matter to get hurt? Damn it Peeta, stop being a jerk and realize that your wife and my best friend is out there and you're blaming it on Gale, a friend of yours and husband of me!"

"Sorry, I'm scared, that's all. I should have gone after her, I should have done something." My tone drops from my anger but soon returns with the positions in reverse. I was no longer angry with Gale or Johanna as much as I was with myself. I let my wife go as the peacekeeper dragged her away. I should have taken Willow and chase after Katniss, I should have done something more than allow that crowd to drag us apart.

"It wasn't your fault, nor was it Gale's. This is another war, we'll make it through this." Johanna reassured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and offering her best supportive façade. I mentally thanked her for holding it together while I fell apart.

~Johanna~

I envied her, I confided in her, I trusted her, I learned to love her. She was my sister, my new family, she became my friend quickly after I was rescued from the Capitol. We talked about our nightmares and cried together on numerous occasions.

We hung out until the late hours of the nights and she was the person to first hug me and comfort me after I received the news of my infertility.

My heart was ripped from my chest at the news of Katniss being taken away. In that moment I knew my sadness was the heaviest I've ever felt. Together we've been through so much and now she was gone. My best friend, my own sister, was taken away from me!

I clenched my teeth as I hugged Peeta around the shoulder, my tears strained to fall and sobs wanted to tear from my chest but I buried those wants deep down. I couldn't fall apart in front of Peeta it wouldn't help the situation. I need to wait until the time was right, when all of today catches up with me and my mental state will no longer take it's exhaustion. I will cry to Gale all of what I thought about Katniss: How I envied her for being able to have kids, how I was able to tell her all my secrets because I trusted her. How she became my sister and helped me into this family I can't live without. I will most importantly tell him how much she meant to me, how she was not only a symbol of hope but my hero. The one person I could truly and honestly say that I would trust not to lose.

"Peeta, we need to find food. Why don't you and Gale go hunting and I'll take care of Will?" Peeta shakes with another sob and I sigh in defeat. "It will help clear your head. Please Peeta, I don't want to have Willow wake up with you like this, it will scare her." I knew that the one thing Peeta hatted was scaring Willow. He avoided doing it at all costs and I knew this would be another obstacle that he would want to avoid.

"Fine, I'll go and find Gale. Take her please." He handed me the sleeping girl and I cradled my arms around her, holding the cool cloth on her stitched chin just as ordered to.

"Go Peeta, maybe even get a few others from the crowd." I suggest, adjusting Willow and watching Peeta's white knuckled hands run through his blonde hair. He was losing it, frustration was getting to him and I knew that if he has a hallucination no one around is safe, especially Willow. "Peeta," I say warily, my voice will never quiet compare to the one Katniss uses. My touch will never bring him the same spark that her's does and I'm sure I'm only making it worse by trying. "Please, don't do this."

"I let her go." He said heavily, his words deep and almost husky with anger.

"You saved Willow." I contradict.

"Damn it Jo! She's gone!" He cried so loud the crowd went silent to watch him throw himself from the log and face my with aggravated black eyes.

"Calm down." I demand angrily, covering Willow's ear with my hand and giving my strongest glare.

"Don't tell me to calm down." He seethes back between clenched teeth, his hands fist and I know what comes after the black eyes and tense muscles.

"Peeta stop," Gale walks forward quickly and blocks me from Peeta. His hands rest on Peeta's shoulders and the two stare at one another for a moment. Peeta showed hatred, Gale showed pleading. "Jo's right, Willow will be scared to see you like this. Let's go hunt and collect some water from the stream." Gale suggests, nodding behind himself to the vast woods that are opposite of the grey smoke rising in the blue sky because of the district.

"Fine." Peeta shakes Gale off aggressively and stocks away, his stomps radiating in the forest floor.

"Be careful." I warn Gale as he slings a bow and arrow and grabs a few snares to put up. He is ready to follow Peeta but quickly crouches in front of the stump.

"Always am." He promises, kissing me softly and then pecking Willow's forehead. He runs off, a few other men with hunting gear follow and soon enough it's only a few 50 people left. It feels empty without the people I love.

* * *

**So I got a haircut because I need a change. I've had the same long curly blonde hair since I was 5. 5! That's 10 years of boring. So now it's just a little longer than my shoulder. I'm in love with it. Hugh confident booster, seriously, I'm in love!**

**I'm going to fright night this friday and basically there's 7 haunted houses 5 rides and creepy people walking around and stalking you the whole damn time. My friends were betting that I'd be the first to pee my pants or cry. Either one seems appropriate to my skittish Chihuahua like demeanour. I mean seriously, all odds are stacked against me if someone attacked me. I'm like 4"11, weigh about 105 pounds and usually fall to the floor when people scare the hell out of my (ex. when someone hides behind a doorframe and screams when I enter a room) Oh well I guess I'll wear a heavy sweatshirt and wear the best boots I have that I can run the fastest in. **

**Comment what you think :)**

**-Valentina **


End file.
